


The Mad King's Queen

by HandMonsters



Series: Fire Emblem series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Post-Endgame, Regret, Reunions, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: After defeating the Grima you went missing, leaving your husband to be Gangrel and Chrom to search for you...but as time passes all hope seems to be lost until one fateful day.





	1. Chapter 1

Children scampered from their mother’s arms as you were led through the streets, Chrom having dropped the supporting arm he’d lent you on the trip to Ylisstol. You were no longer dazed, or confused. You remembered everything this time. The cheers of the people, the smiles and welcoming arms meant the world to you – to see the peace restored…but not even the sight of the pearly white walls and beautiful spires of the castle could ease your aching heart…he must have noticed this, a firm hand soon clasping your shoulder, startling you as you turned to Chrom wide eyed.

“Don’t worry.” Chrom said confidently as he bore a reassuring smile. “He left for Plegia two months ago with Stahl, Ricken and Sumia as advisors.” Hearing the words leave his mouth was surreal. Two whole months…you’d been gone? No, it could have been longer than that but…it’d only felt like a brief nap. But you could dwell upon that later.

“Advisers?” You repeated, Chrom nodding.

“After some negotiation he’s resumed the throne of Plegia…it wasn’t easy but with our unification and the word of Emmeryn his people have decided to give him a second chance.” So he was the King of Plegia again – smiling to yourself you hung your head, watching your robes sway gracefully with each step. 

“It was right of us to trust him, he’s really turned a corner – I don’t know how much of that is your doing though.” Chrom chuckled as pink dusted your cheeks.

“And what about my son? Has he followed his father?” Chrom hesitated, almost tripping up as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Actually, you see…” he sighed, “well, he’s here…but, I ah, I should probably let him explain...sorry (Y/N).” Raising an eyebrow at your friend, a stark gasp cut through the chattering crowds as you approached the castle gates – there, Maribelle stood, hands clasped to her chest as she tried to maintain her composure. 

“Maribelle!” Chrom exclaimed as she rushed forwards, arms opening to greet his wife but…she ran right past him, his head cocked as she threw herself at you, almost knocking you over as you caught her in your arms. 

“Oh (Y/N)! How nice it is to see you’re alright – you had me worried sick!” She cried, stepping back and giving you a quick look up and down. “And you’re a mess, anyone would think you’d been rolling round in a pig sty, honestly!” 

“It’s nice to see you too Maribelle.” You chuckled softly as she brushed a blonde lock behind her ear, turning to her husband with a forced smile, teeth grit as she maintained her womanly composer.

“As for you Chrom.” She soothed, tone dripping with venom. “I would slap you if you hadn’t brought (Y/N) back. You threw the whole castle into disarray by vanishing like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

“Aha, sorry Maribelle…I had a gut feeling I’d find her today that’s all.” 

“That doesn’t mean you can just take off like that, there may be peace but what if you’d been attacked by bandits?” She sighed, “Gosh, you’re just as bad as each other…” she added, muttering to herself as Chrom defended himself, making you chuckle as you watched the happy couple bicker. It wasn’t long until you whisked into the castle, greeted by familiar faces and welcoming smiles – even some tears as ol’ Teach almost broke your back, Lissa too falling victim to tears as she saw you. It wasn’t until you found yourself at his door that everything began to blur, Chrom wishing you luck as he and Maribelle went their separate ways. Curling your fingers, you raised a fist, taking a deep breath and knocking sharply on the door.

“The door’s open, feel free to let yourself in!” Feeling the cold steel against your palm you pushed – his back to the door as he hunched over scrolls of paper on the floor. 

“Lucina – perfect time-” he didn’t finish his sentence as he rose, hazel orbs widening through a messy tangle of red hair.

“Hello Morgan.” You soothed, stood in the doorway like a fool.

“Mother!” He exclaimed, seemingly lost for words. There was a moment of silence, until you felt your body move beneath you, taking him in your arms and holding him tight, fingers lost in his hair. As he hugged you back, a sob shook your side, unable to stop yourself from crying as he held you tight.

“Mother - I don’t know what to say…I can’t believe you’re really back!” He breathed as you lent back, smiling down at his warm face.

“I’ve survived much worse.” You chuckled, releasing him from your grasp and wiping your eyes. “But if you don’t know what to say why don’t you tell me what’s happened these past two months, if I’m not interrupting anything.” Motioning to the scrolls you laughed as he shook his head enthusiastically, scooping them up in his arms and placing them aside, taking a seat on the floor and beckoning for you to join. 

Time flew by as you learnt of the events of the past months. After you’d vanished and the Grima was defeated most of the army went their separate ways, Chrom returning to Ylisstol with a handful of his close friends, his wife, Gangrel and of course, Morgan himself. The streets had celebrated the death of the Fell Dragon, yet the castle had not…Chrom apparently refusing to celebrate until you’d been found, Gangrel supporting this as they began search party after the kingdom’s celebrations. After a month had passed, it was decided that the frequent searches couldn’t be done, leaving the stubborn Exalt to search for you with Lissa and Frederick: having sent Gangrel with his new advisers to rule over Plegia before it fell into chaos, no King to guide it. He accepted naturally but…he wasn’t happy about leaving but he did. Not much had happened since them. With Gangrel and Chrom friends, peace treaties were signed between the two Kingdoms and peace had remained ever since, aside from the odd bandit here and there.

“Father left saying he was going to return Plegia to its former glory. Without the violence this time of course, so that when you returned you would be proud of him, and…” Morgan trailed off, beaming sheepishly at you. 

“I decided I’d do the same. I’ve been studying hard every day to make sure I caught up to you whilst you were gone.” 

“Well, we’ll have to see what you can do, but…I have one more question.” 

“Go ahead mother.” 

“Why didn’t you leave with your father…whatever it is must be important since Chrom wouldn’t tell me.” It was then that Morgan’s face turned as red as his hair, the grin stretching even further as he chuckled to himself.

“It’s a bit embarrassing really but, I’ve been courting Lucina – and I would have proposed by now but I was waiting for you to return to get your blessing, Chrom and Maribelle have already said yes, and I haven’t seen father since he left but I was going to ask him-”

“You have my blessing.” You interrupted, feeling a sense of pride grow in you as he sat open mouthed. “You have my blessing for whatever you choose to do in life Morgan. I may not be the mother from your original timeline but you’re still my son and I’m sure the other me would have said the same…” chuckling, you let out a deep sigh. Being mistaken for Lucina now made a lot of sense.

“I suppose you just need your father’s blessing now though don’t you.” Morgan shot to his feet, clapping his hands together.

“I have the perfect idea then – come mother, we should go see Maribelle!” 

~

Laid in bed, you found yourself unable to sleep. From what Morgan had told you, you’d been missing for three months, yet what happened during that time was a black hole in your memory...the void as irritating as the scales being tipped in your enemies favour: but it was just as worrying. To kill Grima you’d killed yourself – so you shouldn’t be stuck between the clammy fur covers pondering your existence. Letting out a deep sigh, you drew on the last memory you had…the intense battle…Chrom’s voice calling out to you as you fell to the ground and Morgan’s startled cry, a warm embrace and a light…

“Naga…” her name scarcely passed your lips before they broke into a smile. That was the only explanation. There was no other way. Knowing the Fell Dragon was gone was enough to compensate for the gaps in your memory though, grateful everything else was intact, your mind drifting through your memories like a boat on the sea, dipping your toes into the cool water at every chance. 

There was nothing before the war, before Chrom found you in the field. And yet you’d made enough memories to last a life time…the pain and sorrow of war, the friends you’d made and the laughter you’d shared. The utter disgust you’d felt upon meeting the Mad King on the battlefield. The pity you’d felt for him when you found him a broken man and the love that’d blossomed soon after…the day you rescued a certain red haired boy who claimed to be your future son. Being able to reflect on it made it seem so surreal: in less than a month so much had happened. And now, you’d have the rest of your second life to make the most of what time remained.   
Sighing you rolled onto your side, curling into a ball – and it seemed things weren’t going to slow down. Morgan’s perfect idea meaning you’d be back in Plegia in a week’s time at the latest. He’d taken you to see Maribelle, suggesting to her that the celebration you’d meant to have after the defeat of Grima now that you’d returned – a celebration in which the King of Plegia would be required to attend. And that’d been that, Maribelle, excited by the idea, immediately sent out word via horseback, Pegasus and wyvern. Chrom enthusiastically taking to his people and announcing the celebration, seeing that the preparations were already being tended to. Three days. Three days it would take for the Plegian King to reach Ylisstol by horseback. 

Three days it would take to prepare the celebration, Morgan and your assistance required for planning in that time. Three days and you’d see him again…breath shallow, you closed your eyes in an attempt to sleep but he occupied your mind, the tactician in you already working out what would happen next. The celebration…the return to Plegia – knowing Gangrel wedding preparations would be underway the second he heard of your return…there’ be more celebration and you’d become the Queen of Plegia and…you furrowed your brow, trying to picture Morgan as a child but finding it as evasive as sleep. Two Morgan’s though, you thought, picturing the possibility of your bitter defeat as top tactician. It seemed more studying was necessary – starting now, you thought, slipping your legs from under the covers and slipping into something more appropriate for haunting the library at night…


	2. Chapter 2

Between the planning and the studying time seemed to play by its own laws, flying by until the celebration was a single sleep away, the dress Lissa and Maribelle chose for you folded neatly beside your bed. The horror, you thought, used to your baggy slacks and tacticians robe. Still, they were…right when they said “a Queen can’t wear a soldier’s uniform during times of peace”. Or in Maribelle words: “do you want to look like you’ve just awoken from a prolonged slumber in a wyvern’s nest?” You could have argued back saying Chrom was going to wearing his normal attire yet you had the sneaking suspicion his wife wouldn’t allow that…and if, that being a very big if, the thought hadn’t crossed her mind they you didn’t want to get Chrom into trouble. Not that you were going to complain either, having had the chance to spend some time with Maribelle and Lissa – neither having changed one bit.

All that remained was the agonising wait.

You’d been awoken by a maid on Maribelle’s command. Sunlight streaming through the window as she pulled back the curtains much to your dismay: the morning following a strict routine for all in the castle. You were up, taken to the bath where the maid waited for you. Then once you were ready, you were escorted back to your room where she helped you into your dress, the deathly grip of a corset around your waist keeping you quiet as the finishing touches were added. Breakfast was abandoned with the feast that’d been prepared for the evening when the celebration would kick off, beast like cries erupting from your belly as the maid bid you goodbye, leaving you to your own devices…the rest of Ylisstol would already be celebrating, and no doubt they’d eaten…not that you were sure there was any space for food within you, the corset eating at your waist. It sat just beneath your breasts, separating the bottom of the dress from the chest piece, a ruffled white plume similar to Lissa’s – except there were no sleeves, nor shoulders…it made you feel a little uncomfortable, far too much skin on show for your liking, not to mention the thought that it might fall down as you walked…sighing, you stood, deciding to make a visit to Morgan before the event, uncertainly pressing on as the weight of the dress, the feel of it swaying with each step threw you off, the steel mesh keeping it from touching your legs. Leaving the safety of your room you proceeded down the corridor, checking every place you thought you might find him, coming up empty handed when someone called your name, startling you as you spun around to see who it was.

“Chrom!” You exclaimed in disbelief, eyes wide at what you saw.

“It really is you (Y/N) – you look…” he trailed off, a hand rising to his lips as he tried to stifle his laughter, “different.” Cheeks burning, you gripped the fabric of your dress tight.

“How you seen yourself lately?” You responded, still struggling to comprehend his outfit – it almost looked like a tapestry had been draped over his frame, golden rims and embroidery decorating it...but the cloak, cape – the giant blue furred monstrosity that hung from his shoulders, rimmed with more white fur...you couldn’t help but laugh, both of you giggling away as insults were passed to and from. The exchange was brief, corset making it difficult for you to keep laughing for too long, a shame, the Exalt thankfully changing the subject from fancy clothes.

“You must be excited.” He finally sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“How could I not be?” You responded cheerfully. “I’ll be surrounded by friends and family. Besides, I’m not as nervous now after seeing that you look just as ridiculous as me.” You added with a chuckle, the Exalt shrugging it off with a smile.

“Well, I couldn’t let you have all the fun now could I?” He sighed, taking on a more serious air. “I suppose you’ll be returning to Plegia after this though won’t you?” You nod offering him a reassuring smile.

“Plegia needs a Queen Chrom, I can’t just ignore that. Nor could I leave Gangrel again.” You responded calmly. “It seems Morgan will be staying her with Lucina so you no longer need me as a tactician. It’s been a pleasure serving under you though…I have to say I’ll miss our banter.” He smiled, but his eyes betrayed his real feelings.

“Nobody serves under me.” He stated, stepping forwards and embracing you in all his fluffy glory. “We’re friends.” Smiling, you hugged him back, taking in a deep breath before stepping back.

“Have you seen Morgan?” Chrom furrowed his brow, glancing out the window at the courtyard.

“Morgan…he should be with Lucina right now.” 

“Ah…” you breathed, deciding it was best to leave that conversation till later out of earshot of Lucina. Leaving you with nothing to do until the celebration began.

“You’re not going to see him?” Chrom asked and you shook your head, a grin crossing his face. “Great! I suppose we can’t train together like this but at the least we could go for a walk.” He suggested, making you chuckle.

“That sounds wonderful.” 

~

It was a pleasant walk, on that led to the throne room where tables were laid out along each side of the room, no shortage of fancy decorations festooning the walls and hanging from the ceiling: both the flags of Ylisstol and Plegia above the throne. Silver platters were towered high with food and you felt the drool begin to form around your lips as you eyed up the desserts. It was almost time. Maribelle was first to appear, outfit as extravagant as Chrom’s and yours put together and yet she still managed to look sophisticated. The doors were opened as soon they began to trickle in. Lissa accompanied by her son whose dramatic entrance was wasted on only a handful of people. There was lively music and you felt yourself grow restless as soon the halls were full, many spilling out into the courtyard as people ate and drank and danced in some cases, Olivia and her son the focus of much jealous amusement as other tried to out-perform them. You’d been speaking to Frederick when you saw Morgan enter, Lucina by his side.

“Ah. Doesn’t he look handsome?” Frederick stated, noticing your attention had dwindled.

“He does.” The Knight smiled, chuckling to himself.

“Well go on. It’s clear you need to talk to him. We can finish our conversation later.” He chirped as you shot him an apologetic look.

“Thank you Frederick.” With that you scampered through the crowd, taking to his side and greeting the pair of them, bowing to Lucina if you asked if it was okay to steal him for a few minutes. With her permission you pulled him aside, heading onto the balcony where Chrom addressed his people, making sure you were as alone as you could. 

“You wished to speak to me mother?” He asked as you gazed out over the streets below, the celebrations ongoing, bunting joining the houses as neighbours danced with each other in the street. 

“Yes.” You sighed, turning your attention to him. “How are you feeling Morgan?” He seemed unsure how to answer.

“I’m fine mother, why do you ask?”

“You said you were going to propose to Lucina today if you got your father’s blessing. Surely you must feel somewhat nervous.” He shook his head, beaming childishly at you.

“Not one bit! Even in the unlikely event she were to say no I won’t lose anything. We’ll still be friends and as long as I can stand by her side and smile that’s all that matters to me.” Smiling at your son you ran a finger over your own ring, distracted by the streets once more as you searched for him amongst the crowds. 

“Are you nervous mother?” Morgan asked suddenly, startling you as your cheeks dusted a light pink.

“Yes.” You sighed, removing the ring from your finger and holding it in your palm. “Your father proposed to me before we fought the Grima. You know that of course, but...I realised last night how selfish it was of me to sacrifice myself. We could have sealed away the Grima but he would have come back and it seemed the only rational thing to do to get rid of it forever but…I can’t forget the way he held me Morgan. I never thought I’d see him cry but…he did…and…I felt horrible. I died to stop the people of this world suffer yet there he was crying.”

“Don’t be stupid mother!” Morgan exclaimed, a fire in his eyes as he placed a hand over your open palm. “We all hurt – but what you did was right! You’ve been given a second chance – a chance to live again and see him smile. If he heard you say that he’d tell you to grow a spine.” You chuckled as he returned your hand.

“You’re the greatest tactician that ever lived! We all make mistakes but what you didn’t was right – and you shouldn’t feel terrible because thanks to you, nobody will ever have to go through that again. No poor man or woman in the future will have to hold their loved ones in the same way.” His words meant the world to you as you slipped the ring back onto your finger – admiring it in the light before planting a kiss on Morgan’s forehead, smiling gratefully at him.

“Thank you Morgan.” You sighed. “Chrom will be lucky to have you as his tactician when I leave.” Morgan seemed taken back by this. 

“I’ll be Chrom’s tactician?” He repeated, making you chuckle.

“Yes.” You responded simply. “There’s nobody better for the job.” He couldn’t have grinned any wider, something catching your attention – eyes to the street as the crowds parted – your heart stopping as you saw him – Morgan’s gaze following yours, somehow able to push his smile that extra millimetre.

“Father!” He cried, snatching your hand and pulling your unresponsive body, feet stumbling beneath you as you were dragged off. Snatching the fabric of your dress in your free hand you raised it above your feet, clutching Morgan’s hand as you left the balcony, approaching the throne room, the music growing louder until you burst into the room, startled cries escaping those near the entrance as the pair of you passed through, dodging people left, right and centre. You couldn’t help but laugh as Morgan told you to speed up.

“I’m going as fast as I can okay!” You responded as the light hit both of you, moving out into the courtyard where there were fewer people, soon reaching the open gates and passing into the streets – thankfully slowed by the crowds as you worked your way through them until a horse stood before you…silence falling over the crowd as you met his eyes. There were no words as he dismounted his horse, taking your jaw in his palms and running his thumbs along your cheeks.

“It’s my favourite monarch.” You chuckled.

“And it’s my favourite tactician!” He howled, beaming like a madman as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lift you from the ground – startling you as he laughed cheerfully, soon putting you at ease as you rest your hands on his shoulders, the laughter dying off as your excitement slipped away.

“I’m sorry for leaving you.” You breathed, the knot in your throat preventing you from speaking any louder as the King’s grin faded into a sweeter smile.

“Can you remind me when that was…it seems my memory is a bit hazy at the moment.” He chuckled, your breath caught as your eyes welled – but you weren’t going to cry, you told yourself, hands drifting to his cheeks as you leant forwards. Lips grazing his, you hesitated, smiling to yourself as you closed your eyes, kissing him gently – sudden cheers tearing through the silence, your body tensing as you leant back, aware of the crowds that surrounded you, Gangrel cocking his head with a raised eyebrow.

“Come now, what’ll you do on our wedding if you get nervous like that? Am I not allowed to kiss my wife in the public eye?” He sighed as you returned your hands to his shoulders, revealing the red hues that’d brightened his skin. You had no answer to his question. It was just all too much to take in at once…eyes widening as you found the distance between you closed again, letting out a muffled cry as he pressed his rough lips against yours…but you soon eased up, wrapping your arms around his neck as he lowered you to the ground, breaking away from you and resting his head against yours, still holding you in an embrace as if letting you go meant losing you again. The tears soon left your eyes, no longer threatening you as you savoured the warmth of his embrace…there would be no tears from now on, you promised yourself as Gangrel stood up straight, turning to Morgan with a grin.

“What are you doing just standing there?” He sighed, Morgan tensing up as he looked uncertainly at his father.

“What do you mean?” As soon as the words left his mouth Gangrel had snatched his arm, yanking him into the embrace.

“Do you think I only missed your mother silly boy?” He cackled. “You’re a part of this family too.” You honestly thought he was going to cry, mouth open as he struggled for words when you remembered…

“Don’t you have something to ask Morgan?” His eyes lit up, nodding as he stepped away from the embrace, Gangrel’s arm looped around your waist as you stood by his side.

“Father.” Morgan began confidently. “I would like your blessing to marry Lucina.” Gangrel turned to you and you nod, causing him to laugh.

“My boy you have my permission to marry whoever you like.” He chuckled, Morgan almost jumping for joy as he thanked his father, a loud crash diverted your attention as Sumia attempted to dismount her Pegasus. She fell to the ground with a thud but jumping straight back onto her feet, tackling you in another hug, Stahl and Ricken following on behind her but keeping their distance as they welcomed you back.

“Oh (Y/N)!” She cried. “It’s so nice to see you again! I thought you would never come back…” Gangrel had stepped aside as your friends greeted you, taking the reins of his horse and ushering it, putting all of you back on track. Horses safely in the stables, you were free to return to the celebration – Chrom enthusiastically meeting you in the courtyard with Maribelle, Morgan vanishing back inside as you stayed to converse with the Exalt and his wife. Time passed and the celebration continued, until soon you were seated at the tables, stuffed from the feast, the corset not stopping your ravenous appetite – although Chrom’s toast to your return almost made you vomit. With the meal over the guests began to leave their seats, each taking to their own activities, some still grazing whilst others stumbled into the courtyard, the sun beginning to set when a certain boy reappeared, leaning close to your ear so that no one would hear what he had to say.

“Mother, I’m going to take Lucina to see the sunset and I don’t know when we’ll be back so I thought I’d say goodnight.” Beaming at him you wished him luck, Maribelle leaning across the table.

“You shouldn’t whisper you know.” She chirped, winking at Morgan. “That’s how rumours are born.” 

“My apologies Maribelle.” He chuckled, before scampering off. When he was out of earshot Maribelle let out a hefty sigh, turning to you with a look of concern.

“Tell me (Y/N). How can you be so calm meeting you future son and see him propose already – I know…there aren’t two Morgan’s yet but doesn’t it bother you that it’s all moved so fast.” You shook your head.

“Lucina’s still a baby in your eyes whereas I’ve only known Morgan as a grown man. I suppose that’s the difference. If anything bothers me it’s that I might be a grandmother before I am a mother.” Maribelle giggled, resting her head in her delicate hands as a smirk crossed her lips.

“Might darling.” She repeated. “It seems a wedding is in order Gangrel doesn’t it?” 

“Maribelle!” You gasped, face red as Gangrel remained silent on the subject, brows furrowed as he folded his arms across his chest, Maribelle giggling hysterically to herself. With the evening getting on it seemed she was losing her noble composure, the laughter dying down as the music picked up once more.

“Ah!” She exclaimed. “You will dance won’t you (Y/N)?” Dance…as flustered as you were before you suddenly felt Gangrel’s gaze fall on you.

“You can dance can’t you?” Maribelle added, raising an eyebrow at you as she stood, rounding the table and coming to your side. She took your hands and pulled you to your feet as you stammered sheepishly.

“Well, I, ah…I – I was just thinking it’d be less embarrassing for me not to dance. I can barely walk in this dress let alone dance.” She saw straight through your excuse, despite it being true, blinking idly as she took in a deep breath.

“You can’t dance?” Frowning you averted your eyes, shaking your head.

“I don’t think I’ve ever danced a day in my life…” you muttered, Maribelle luring you further from the table.

“Maybe you have and you’ve just forgotten…you could just need something to jog your memory, like you did when you first woke up.” She had a good point but nevertheless, it seemed like a terrible idea…letting go of your hands she took Chrom’s as he appeared from beside you – both of them taking to the music like a wyverns to the sky, moving with ease.

“See!” Maribelle chirped. “It’s easy. Even Chrom can do it.” You chuckled at the defeat on Chrom’s face. Each step was perfectly in time with the music…each movement calculated – feeling yourself begin to sway you realised something: dancing had a rhythm to it, like a battlefield without the fighting. Even so, without the proper training – there was no way. 

“It seems neither of us are any good at dancing.” Gangrel sighed, leaning over your shoulder as he took your hands, distracting you from your observations. 

“Really?” He let out a chuckle, swaying with you as he spun you round in his arms so you faced him.

“Maribelle and Chrom were both born into nobility. They would have been taught how to dance from a young age. I on the other hand, was born a thief. I didn’t receive any fancy tutoring or lessons and I was too busy with war to care about dancing when I became King.” Glancing over your shoulder you watched the couple move effortlessly…gently moving his hand to your waist, keeping a hold of the other as you rest your free one on his shoulder, still swaying in time with the music. Gangrel raised an eyebrow at you as you continued to watch the couple…listening carefully to the music…one two three, one two three, one, two – three! Stepping to the side you felt Gangrel’s hesitation, feeling your own, yet he moved with you. One, two, three you counted in your head – one, two, three: picking up the pace you felt Gangrel’s grip on you tighten but…you had it – facing him with a smile that told him to relax you guided him across the floor, laughter erupting from Chrom as you passed by each other, Maribelle spinning around gracefully as he let her go, pulling her back in. It was then that Gangrel took lead, obviously irritated by the display as you soon found yourself being spun around, yelping as the weight of your dress forced you round and round, caught in Gangrel’s arms breathless as the grin crawled across his features. Butterflies in your stomach as you kept up the pace.

“Not bad.” Maribelle commented. “You still look like a pair of fawns learning to walk though.” You couldn’t care less, eyes locked with Gangrel’s as you danced, lost in the music as you moved together – a fire in his eyes you’d never seen before…aware of his touch, every slight motion. Finding yourself blushing all you wanted was to be alone with him, attempting to shake off this thought to no avail as he raised an eyebrow at you.

“What’s wrong my Queen?” Heart stopping you struggling for breath as your corset constricted your lungs.

“I’m a bit feint that’s all.” You lied. “It’s far too warm in here and my corsets a bit too tight.” He slowed, making you wish you’d never said anything but grateful at the same time. Yet even as he expressed concern his eyes deceived him. Coming to a complete halt he released you from his arms, Maribelle and Chrom slowing.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” Chrom piped up. You nod, bashfully bowing.

“Just a bit warm.” You replied. “I think I’m going to get some air and turn in for the night.” He smiled, coming to a halt beside the pair of you.

“Of course. It’s been a busy day.” He chuckled, Gangrel letting out a sigh.

“It seems I should probably get some rest as well. Thank you for your hospitality Chrom, Maribelle.” Maribelle curtseyed, Chrom frowning suddenly.

“Ah…shoot…” he trailed off, Maribelle shooting him a concerned look, Chrom chuckling to himself.

“(Y/N), I know you two aren’t married yet but…would you mind sharing a room with Gangrel? I forgot to have one prepared.” Maribelle couldn’t have looked more angry, nor could your face have burnt any brighter than it did, Gangrel unable to hide his contentment.

“Absolutely not!” Maribelle replied for you, Chrom shrinking beneath her. “They’re not even married yet, they can’t share a room with each other! Are there no spare rooms?” He shook his head and she almost growled.

“I really must get some air…” you interrupted, Maribelle cooling down for a split second.

“Yes, of course darling. I’ll sort something out so you don’t have to worry about it.” You smiled weakly at her, bidding goodbye to the group, Gangrel required to stay behind as the couple argued it out. Taking to the corridors, you basked in the cool breeze that blew from the windows…the setting sun casting a scarlet hue across the sky…making it to your room you entered slowly, closing the door behind you and letting out a deep sigh. Striding over to the window, you pushed it unhooked the latches, pushing it open as you lent against the wall, shifting uncomfortably as the steel caging of the dress pressed against your legs, pushing the dress outwards. And the corset…and…struggling to focus you could still feel the butterflies.  
Feeling feint, you thought with a weak smile…taking the fabric of the dress in your hand you lifted it up, revealing the bird cage beneath it – a latch at the top holding it to your body. With a simple flick it came undone, falling to the floor, your body feeling ten pounds lighter as you moved it to one side, dropping the bundle of dress in your arms. Never again were you going to let anyone put one of those things, or a corset on you again. Lent against the window you felt slightly better – the sun almost gone as the bitter chill of the night settled in. You could do with a glass of water before you went to bed, though it seemed like it was going to be another sleepless night, Gangrel’s lingering touch bothering you as you closed the windows. Back in the corridor, you felt the dress brush past your legs with each step, much nicer than a heavy weight. You felt so free – humming a tune to yourself you strode down the corridor gracefully, each step in time with your song, the click of your heels adding depth to the tune.  
The kitchen: retrieving a glass you took some water, drinking it there and then so you could dance on your way back. Morgan must have proposed by now, you thought, hearing the music as you passed near the throne room. You hoped she said yes. Seeing how smitten they were you doubted it’d been any other answer. Hopefully no future, future children turned up, you thought with a chuckle. Returning to your room, you pushed the door to, humming cut short as you stared idly at what you saw.

“Oh?” Gangrel chirped, looking over his shoulder from where he stood. “You should really knock before you enter someone’s room you know.” Unsure what to do you gingerly closed the door behind you, striding towards the windows where he lent, previously gazing out at the last light of day.

“Well it’s my room, so I don’t think I have to knock, and I just closed these windows.” You explained, reaching for the handles and pulling them to, Gangrel letting out a sigh as he was forced to move.

“What are you doing in here anyway, I thought Maribelle said you weren’t allowed in here.” He smirked, shrugging idly. 

“I simply came to check up on my dearest (Y/N), you’re not feeling feint anymore are you?” You couldn’t tell if he was playing with you or not, but you shook your head.

“No, I got myself a drink and I feel much better now…so much has happened in the past few days I guess I didn’t realise how tired I am.” You soothed, Gangrel taking your in his arms, a hand resting against your cheek as you smiled.

“You’ve had more rest than me.” He sighed. “At least I can sleep tonight with you in my arms knowing that you’re safe.” As much as the statement warmed your heart, you couldn’t help but blush – wondering if you’d misheard him.

“Wait, I thought…” you trailed off as he gave you a toothy grin, both hands around your waist as he held you tight.

“You see, Chrom and I went in search for a room but the Exalt said he’d find me one tomorrow instead. What Maribelle doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” He explained, causing a conflict inside you. On the one hand, you were overjoyed yet…the thought of Maribelle’s wrath was equally as terrifying. 

“So you’re not just coming in to check on me.” You commented, raising an eyebrow at him as he smirked – leaving his arms and taking to the mirror beside your bed, turning your back and fumbling for the strings on your corset.

“Honestly…” you sighed, feeling a bit like Maribelle, “you’re just as bad as Chrom.” Gangrel appeared behind you, taking the strings for you and tugging on them lightly, the pressure leaving your ribs as you breathed in. Corset to hand you were unable to move again as Gangrel took the opportunity to wrap his arms around your waist once again.

“That’s why I’m marrying you remember? I need you to keep me in check.” He chuckled, meeting your eyes through the mirror as you furrowed you brow.

“Not because you love me?” You inquired, craning your head to the side as he lent over your shoulder. 

“Mm…the love of my life, as if I’d chose anyone else over you.” Smiling you felt yourself flush even more as he kissed you, leaving you in an awkward position as you struggled for breath – a hand resting against the back of his neck as you placed the other on top of his, his grip tighten around your waist as he refused to break away, making you tense as he lapped at your bottom lip, a simple gesture that you acted upon. As his tongue pressed against yours you furrowed your brow, knowing what you felt and knowing it wasn’t permitted as you fought for dominance of the kiss. He let out a deep groan as you tried to break away – failing significantly as he took your neck, holding you in place until you relaxed…stopping his assault he broke away without any sort of smirk or smile, instead, that look as he met your eyes. Your chest heaved as you caught your breath, averting your gaze as you felt your face burn, a mistake on your behalf as you exposed your neck – a hand flying to your mouth as you stifled a moan, his teeth burying themselves in your soft skin before he kissed you roughly, moving to your bare shoulders where he nuzzled into the crane of your neck, your toes curling as he sucked on your flesh.

“Gangrel – stop, you know we can’t!” You blurted out desperately, the King smirking against your skin as he lift his head, moving his hold on you back to your waist as you turned to face him defiantly. 

“And why is that my Queen?” He purred as you held your hands to your chest, trying to reduce the contact between you.

“Don’t play dumb with me – you know exactly what I’m talking about!” You barked, only making him laugh. 

“I haven’t seen you this riled up for a long time.” He chuckled, sweeping you off your feet in one swift movement as you yelped, clinging to his neck. “It isn’t helping you know?” He added, almost drunk with lust as you glared at him – knowing squirming would only make things worse. He carried you to the bed where he sat with you on his lap, holding you steady as his gaze trailed down your neck, almost sizing you up.

“You said so yourself. I’m supposed to keep you in check. We can’t. So behave.” 

“Issuing orders now are we?” He sighed, a hand taking the bottom rim of your dress and pushing it up your legs, your eyes widening as you threw your hands to your knees in an attempt to stop him from moving it all the way up…red marks burnt into your skin where he’d drawn his claws.

“I am.” You told him sternly, finding it hard to hide your true feelings as you pressed your legs together. The King gripped your calf, kissing your jaw before cocking his head playfully. 

“I understand your concern (Y/N) but…” he trailed off as your grip weakened on your knees, his hand pushing yours down gently.

“If you think I’m going to follow customs after not knowing whether you were dead or alive for three whole months you’re very wrong. I’ll let you keep me in check when and only when we’re married, so tonight neither of us have to worry about a thing.” He stopped as you took your hands from your knees, hesitantly resting them on his shoulders as you lost yourself to his words, a faint smile curling your lips as you gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, weary of putting it off despite knowing the outcome. His cold hand slipped beneath your dress, moving to your waist as he held you up by the shoulders.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them right?” You chuckled softly, Gangrel amused by your response as he brushed his lips against yours.

“Exactly my Queen.”


End file.
